customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Escape
This is my Slizer story. Hope you enjoy it! Story Chapter 1 When the battle between Millennium and Blaster started no one knew who would win. But now it was revealed that the evil Blaster won it. After the battle he traveled to the Fire Region to fight his old friend but now enemy, Torch. When he got there he suddenly remembered a secret way to destroy the whole Slizer Planet. But Blaster was missing the key to unlocking the secret. He needed a chunk of pure diamond from the Planet's core. He first wanted to kill Torch. "Hello Torch", Blaster said very evil like. "Hey Blaster," Torch said. "What are you doing with that gun Blaster?" "I've wanted to do this for a long time Torch!" "No!" And like that Torch was killed by the merciless Blaster. Chapter 2 Blaster used Torch's digging tools to dig deep into the Slizer Planet's core. But before he could take any of the diamond down there he had to fight off Dynamo, the guardian of the diamond core and his army of old Slizer Drones that escaped from the now destroyed Tech, Energy, Rock Regions, and the Slizer Dome. "Hello Dynamo." "Hello Blaster." "I will take your diamonds and kill you Dynamo, but I'll be happy anyways!" "Don't do that Blaster!" At once Blaster sent out a shock wave of overloading power and destroyed all of the Drones at once. "What have you done Blaster?" "I killed your army." At that moment Blaster shot Dynamo and killed him and got his chunk of the diamond he needed to kill all of the Slizers on the Slizer Planet. Chapter 3 Back on the surface of the planet the other Slizers knew of Blaster's plan to destroy them so they gathered together and they tried to build a ship big enough to hold them all so they could fly to a planet that was away from their current planet and Blaster. Scuba announced this,"We have created this ship to carry us into space to escape from Blaster. We will leave in five minutes so put the Disks and other things you brought into your bags and we'll be off of this planet." And when everyone was ready they left the planet remembering how Torch distracted Blaster while they got stuff packed up. For some reason they allowed the outcast Thunder on to the ship. They did not want her to die because they were forced to call her an outcast because of the rulers of the regions. Chapter 4 When Blaster made the final move he didn't realize that he would die with the planet when it exploded. "It's now time to blow this planet up into millions of pieces!" He didn't also realize that he could just keep the planet to himself because all of the other Slizers left the Slizer Planet. He was counting down. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" He blew up the planet and himself in the process, but for a reason unknown he was blasted into space and was not killed by the blast. He was still very happy until he saw the ship the Slizers were on. They were laughing at him and calling him a stupid idiot. THE END... for now! Characters (In order of appearance) *Millennium *Blaster *Torch *Dynamo *Scuba *Thunder Category:Stories Category:User:Bane7